Often times, it is necessary for a person to carry an item in an article of clothing that the wearer does not want to be noticed. For instance, off-duty police officers must carry their weapons and may wish for them to be concealed from the public. Currently, the options are limited with respect to apparel for concealing articles, such as weapons. For instance, many officers merely wear shirts that are baggy and not tucked-in. This limits the officer's options with respect to styles and fashions.
There are many other situations in which a person may wish to conceal articles stored in clothing or on their person. Another example may be the traveler wishing to conceal a wallet or other such item.
Therefore, what is needed is apparel that not only enables concealment of items, but also permits the wearer to broaden their choices with respect to styles and fashions.